Pokedex with Professor Ella
by fandomgurl793
Summary: This is a book based on sexual relationships between professor Ella and her male pokemon. If you want more, read the author note. This will begin with number 1 and end at number 802 (unless more come out).
1. The Beginning

**_This story is how every pokemon acts with a female professor named Ella. It will start with number 1 to number 802. If you would be interested in the same book with a male professor, please leave a review with wanting more and exactly what you want. I will also slip having eggs and her entry for the pokedex at the end._**

Professor Ella opened her eyes and yawned. Her bushy auburn brown hair was tangled up in a bun and once she sat up, she took her hair down and her hair stopped at her waist. Her cream skin stretched and a glimmer of her pearl anklet showed. Ella got up from her bed and looked in her full body mirror. Her naked body was just beautiful as her chocolate brown eyes looked back at her. Her large DD breasts were just as perky and her pink nipples were erected. Thick brown hair covered her pink, plump pussy and her hips made her have an hourglass figure.

"Time to take a shower." Ella muttered.

As she washed her body, she remembered what her brother Professor Birch told her.

 _"Ella, you are going into a tough field. You have caught every pokemon but now you are going into a study field where it focuses on sexual relationships with humans? What if you get pregnant." Birch exclaimed._

 _"Not like it matters. I'll have the eggs, put it in the incubator, and then give them to areas that need pokemon." Ella said as Birch shook his head and Ella left._

She sighed to herself and she knew that living in Alola region would give her this. She managed to capture all pokemon and now it was time for her study. Birch wasn't the only one who thought she was weird. Juniper and Rowan didn't really oblige to it but Kukui and Oak said it was her decision.

The warm water stopped as she grabbed her towel and began to dry off. Ella walked into her room and looked out her window where she saw all her pokemon jumping around and playing. She smiled to herself. As she began to get dressed, she remembered that Oak gave her a shot the day before that made her body much larger and make her feel sexy. Ella zipped her jeans up and buttoned her light pink blouse before slipping on her brown boots. Her breasts stretched the top and her cleavage was shown. She looked once in the mirror and thought she looked beautiful before grabbing a sandwich and going out to begin her journey.


	2. Bulbasaur

**First POV**

I walked out of the kitchen after cleaning my plate and I felt the seam of my pants rub against my pussy lips. I blushed and thought of the other reasons why I chose to do this. I've had this urge to have sex with pokemon and see if the relationship between their owners strengthen and if humans get pregnant. I've been horny enough to have sex with all my pokemon. Some days I might need a break but today is when I begin.

I clenched my thighs together and I could feel my body tremble. I let out a small moan and I slid my hand down my pants and underwear to touch just the outer lips before taking my hand out and walking outside to find number one.

Bulbasaur was jumping around playing with the flowers. His voice sounded like it was laughing. I walked over to Bulbasaur and sat down on the soft grass. Bulbasaur began to chase a butterfly as I felt my pussy throb. I blushed and rubbed my hand on my covered pussy. Bulbasaur saw me and ran over to jump in my arms. He licked my ear before nuzzling my neck. I rubbed right behind his ears as Bulbasaur sighed.

As I stopped rubbing his ears, Bulbasaur began to paw at my jeans. I looked down and saw his sheath and his cock beginning to erect. I unzipped my jeans and Bulbasaur bit my jeans and pulled them down. My pink underwear had a dark pink spot on and Bulbasaur licked that spot. I shivered and spread my legs. From what I could smell, it began to smell like honey and musk. The bulb on his back dripped out as his cock erected to about six inches. I was impressed with Bulbasaur.

As I was lost in thought, I heard a rip and Bulbasaur had buried his face into my pussy and his thick tongue began to lick and lap my honey.

"Bulbasaur, mmh." I moaned as Bulbasaur continued to lick and suck on my clit. My hands clenched around the grass and I began to thrust my hips. My honey began to coat my thighs and I felt myself tremble. My hands unclenched the grass and I began to fumble with my top and I let it fall to the ground before unclasping my bra and letting it fall to the ground. My watermelon breasts bounced as I thrusted against Bulbasaur's tongue and I squirted on his face.

Bulbasaur lapped up the honey and I began to pant. I picked Bulbasaur up and turned him over where I could see his cock. It was a green, thin cock that had white precum pouring out. I grabbed it with my hands and it felt soft. I could smell the musk and honey from his sex organ and I bent down to lick the tip. Bulbasaur jumped at the contact and wiggled as I licked his precum. My plump pink lips wrapped around his green cock and I sucked. I allowed my tongue to twirl around his tip as my lips sucked. My hands reached around to his warm sack and rubbed them before Bulbasaur yipped. He began to thrust into my mouth and his soft cock began to get warm.

Just after I licked his tip once more, his thick musky seed gushed into my mouth. It tasted a lot like honey mixed with apples. I continued to suck and take all of his seed before Bulbasaur sat up. I watched Bulbasaur sniff my pussy and his cock erect start to erect again. My small soft hands rub his cock trying to coax is out. Bulbasaur yipped and it erected back to six inches. I wiggled my pussy like a treat needing to be eaten.

Bulbasaur jumped onto me and thrusted himself into me. I let out a yelp at the sudden pressure and a little blood poured out as this was my first time. A tear fell from my eyes as I watched his vine come out and brush my tear. His cock rubbed my pussy and Bulbasaur thrusted in and out.

 ** _Slosh, thrust, slosh_**

My breasts bounced up and down as Bulbasaur picked up the pace. My pussy began to pour juices as I cummed.

"Bulbasaur!" I screamed before riding his cock. As my hips thrusted up and down, his vines rubbed my thighs and thrusted into my anus. "BULBASAUR!"'

I screamed and felt Bulbasaur thrust in and out. As his cock thrusted out, his vines thrusted in. I was moaning and making loud noises. My breasts were hurting as I felt my nipples clench as they were hurting from the cold air.

As Bulbasaur thrusted faster, his hips slammed into mine. I felt his seed gush into my womb and my pussy milk it. As I felt him spurt again, his vines shoved into my anus and I squirted my honey where it spurted onto his balls.

Bulbasaur backed up and cooed at me. My body was covered is cum and my body was twitching. I could feel my womb clenching the cum keeping it all in me. I got up slowly and I felt something hard press my stomach. I rubbed my stomach and I felt an oval shape in me. My first eggs.

I waddled over to the incubator where I sat down on the makeshift bed. I laid my body onto the bed and I felt a sharp pain against my stomach. My stomach had bloated up and formed like rocks. My body had heated up that I turned on the miniature fan that was beside the bed. My pink nipples erected, and milk began to drip out. I moaned for a second.

My left hand rubbed my breasts to make them ease out with milk. The eggs in my stomach formed larger and I felt a gush of warm liquid pour out of me. I looked down and saw my cum on the bed. I could smell my honey and my right hand rubbed my clit. As I felt an egg begin to press out, I rubbed my clit harder and began to abuse it. I let out a moan and felt a pop out of my vagina. I watched the eggs begin to pop out and moaned loudly. As I began to abuse my clit more and pinch my nipples, I felt myself orgasm and as liquid squirted out, eggs popped out faster and more.

After about a couple of minutes, my orgasm subsided, and I felt my stomach calm down. I looked and saw eight eggs on the bed. I got up from the bed and sent my eggs to the incubator where when they hatch, they will be sent for trainers.

I walked over to my notebook beside the makeshift bed and wrote down my findings.

 _Bulbasaur_

 _When Bulbasaur begins to get horny, the pokemon's penis will erect slowly. It will be a green, thin piece of meat. His eyes will become half-lidded and yip when touched or licked. When you have sex with a Bulbasaur, he will act like a teenager where as soon as foreplay is over, he will jump your pussy and fuck you. Where he may seem small in size, his stamina in sex is much more and will allow you to have a warm, honey mixed with apples, filled womb of his seed._

 _Eggs: 8_

 _Cum: Thick, honey mixed with apples_

 _Penis: 6 inches, thin, green_

 _EY_


	3. Ivysaur

I walked away from my notebook and I rubbed my breasts. Milk dripped out and I saw my Ivysaur walking to Bulbasaur and nudging him away. This field smelled like our sex and I knew Ivysaur knew. His green thick cock sprang out of his sheath and formed to 8 ½ inches. I watched him lick our mixed juices and my pussy throbbed. My hand rubbed my lips and I could smell my honey. I was ready for more sex and I needed it.

I walked out and swayed my hips to Ivysaur. I saw his red eyes darken as I sat down in front and spread my pussy lips. The cold air brushed past, and I felt myself clench. Ivysaur got near me and began to hump my leg. As Ivysaur humped my leg, his large tongue lapped at my pussy. I let out a moan and pushed his head deeper. My breasts clench as some milk dripped out. I watched his vines come out and the vines rubbed my clit. I let out a lengthy moan and thrusted upward. His fat tongue found my g spot and another vine slipped into my pussy and thrusted upward against my g spot.

I let out a scream as my juices gushed out of me and onto his face. His fat tongue lapped up everything before his cock gushed onto my leg. I let my hand down and took some of Ivysaur's cum. It smelled like apples mostly with a hint of honey. I licked the cum off my hands and Ivysaur's cock sprung up to action again.

"You're a horny Ivysaur aren't you?" I said lustfully as Ivysaur was watching me. I turned around and shook my hips. Just before I turned back, Ivysaur threw me onto my back and slammed his cock into me. His vines held my hands behind my head as he thrusted into my pussy. I let out a yelp as one of the vines slapped my butt.

"Ouch! Kinky much?" I asked as Ivysaur growled and thrusted in and out. I felt the thick cock stretch my pussy and thrust into my womb. I let out a moan before I orgasmed onto his cock. The sound of our bodies thrusting in and out made him horny as I felt him thrust into me and his warm seed gush into my pussy. I let out a scream and watched my stomach bloat.

Ivysaur continued to thrust in and out as I felt his cock erect inside me.

I let out a lengthy moan before Ivysaur threw me on my stomach and I felt our juices coat my thighs. I blushed and felt Ivysaur spread my pussy from behind before fucking me doggy style. The tightness of our position made my pussy clench and my breasts bounce more. As Ivysaur continued to hit my g spot from behind, my breasts gushed milk onto the ground. Ivysaur was panting before my pussy clamped down and he bit my shoulder. I felt blood trickle down as Ivysaur lapped at the wound.

"FUCK ME IVYSAUR HARD!" I screamed aloud as Ivysaur picked up the pack and my breasts bounced up and down. I let out a scream as his vines entered my anus and thrusted in with no warning. Both vines stretched my anus and I felt myself being fucked in both ends.

"IVYSAUR!" He screamed out his name before his seed gushed into me once more. Ivysaur pulled out and coated my back before thrusting it into my anus and filling it up with the rest of his seed. The warmth of his seed filling both ends made my body tremble and I collapsed to the ground. Ivysaur licked my ear before licking our mixed juices on the ground and walking away.

I got up and my legs collapsed once more. My brown hairs that surrounded my pussy lips were coated in white cum. I crawled over to the makeshift bed and felt the seed mix with my eggs and form hard, solid eggs. Unlike Bulbasaur, Ivysaur's eggs hardened quicker and there were more. I sat down on the bed and saw myself in the mirror nearby.

There was a white and green speckled thing peaking out of my pussy and my breasts were gushing out milk. My body smelt like honey, apples, and cum. I reached down and started to abuse my clit repeatidly as the eggs began to come out. My pussy gushed some juices before the first three eggs popped out at once. I let out a scream as the forth egg was much bigger and fell out.

What felt like seven minutes, I orgasmed onto the bed and the eggs toppled out over and over again. I watched in the mirror as each of them popped out which caused myself to squirt juices out like a fountain.

I let out a lengthy moan and thrusted the air before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep.

The next day, I woke up and saw 15 eggs on the bed. I got up with a sore body and walked over to the incubator. Before I got up to go back to my house and to take a bath, I wrote my findings.

 _Ivysaur_

 _When pushed to have sex, this pokemon's penis will erect like a spring. His penis is medium in size and thick. The color is green like its vines. Speaking of vines, Ivysaur can sometimes become kinky and will either hold you upward with its vines or slap you while fucking you. He will want to have multiple times of sex with you and will go in multiple places._

 _Eggs: 15 eggs_

 _Cum: thick and warm milky like color. Smells like apples with a hint of honey. Tastes like granny smith apples_

 _Penis: 8 ½ inches, thick, dark green_

 _Sex: 3 times_

 _EY_


	4. Venusaur

I walked into my house and started a warm bath to soothe my aching body. As the water began to fill the tub, I put a lavender bath bomb into the water. As the bath bomb finished, I sank my body into the water and I felt my body relax. My nipples sank back, and I turned on some soft music.

After about 30 minutes, I got out of the bath slowly. My body felt much better and I grabbed my towel to dry off. I rubbed my body slowly and I felt my pussy become wet again. I remembered Ivysaur's cock and I knew Venusaur would be much more. My body shook as I rolled my towel onto the floor and I sat on the towel. I humped the towel back and forth as my watermelon breasts bounced up and down.

I licked my lips and opened the cabinet by the bathtub and pulled out my vibrating dildo. I let out a yelp as I pushed the dildo into my clit. I moaned again as my body shook and I rode out an orgasm on the towel. My nipples perked up.

I walked outside of my bathroom and I could smell my sex from when I orgasmed earlier. I had to find Venusaur. I saw it sitting near a tree sound asleep and before I walked outside, I grabbed my bracelet. I'm going to have sex with Venusaur and Mega Venusaur.

I felt my pussy clench and I walked outside. I swayed my hips left to right as I walked over to Venusaur. He opened his eyes and I sat down beside him. I rubbed his head as he nuzzled into my hand. I was naked and primed for having sex with him. Venusaur continued to nuzzle and pushed to nuzzle into my chest. He licked my breasts and sucked on them. I let out a moan and felt my milk gush out.

My juices in my pussy were coating my brown hairs. I licked my lips as Venusaur nudged me to lay down and his large fat tongue lapped at my pussy. The cum which was coating my pussy before was pouring out like a fountain. I noticed an enormous cock, 14 inches, thick, and green with pre cum coating his head. My juices gushed out of me and Venusaur was growling against my pussy. I moaned loudly.

As I orgasmed and squirted on Venusaur's face like a fountain and I saw his eyes darken to a burgundy red.

I bent down and grabbed his cock tight. The head of the cock could barely fit in my hand. I licked his tip slowly before wrapping my pink plump lips sucked hard. Venusaur growled lowly before thrusting his cock and I began to choke on his cock. Venusaur growled and thrusted in and out using my throat like a cock sleeve. His cock gushed his thick seed down my throat and poured out of my mouth and all over my chest. I was coated in this thick, white cum.

His cock was still erected as he threw me on my back and slammed his cock into my pussy. I screamed loudly and I looked down to see I only took half of his cock. His vines held me still and continued to press into my pussy. His cock was thick and engorging into me as he pressed and I let out a major scream.

"VENUSAUR FUCKING HELL!" I screamed as I saw I took all of his cock. My stomach was bloated and his large balls were against my ass. His vines held me still as he started to thrust in and out of me. Each thrust was painfully pleasuring and I felt my body coming across an orgasm.

The slosh of our bodies and Venusaur was growling. He continued to slam his cock into me and I felt my juices gush out of me and pour onto the grass. I yelped and felt his cock thicken before his seed spurted into me. My stomach bloated and his vine hit my bracelet. He began to form into Mega Venusaur and his cock grew 22 inches inside me and was fully erected again. Already my stomach was bloated but I felt his cock to shove into me more. All 22 inches were inside me and my pussy was throbbing against his cock. Venusaur still had a hold of my wrists as his thrusts quicken and I could watch my stomach bloat up and sink down a little as he thrusted in and out.

I was screaming his name and moaning as his cock was still hard as a rock. His head bent down and he sucked on my breasts. As one was spurting milk, the other one is sprayed milk on his body. I felt my pussy clamp down on his cock as I had an orgasm. I let out a scream and rode out an orgasm as I squirted and felt myself becoming light headed.

As his flower was full in bloom and his eyes were really red, I felt his cock thicken and gush his seed into me once more. My stomach bloated up and he pulled out quickly to coat my body in his cum and then stuffed my anus with his cock and made it fill my anus. I moaned loudly and licked the cum that spurted on my face.

Venusaur grumbled and turned back to its regular form. He cooed at me before stomping away. I went to get up and blacked out.

I woke up on the makeshift bed and saw round bulbs in my stomach. They were quite large and solid. I got up slowly and rubbed my clit to help usher out those eggs. I felt so much more in me. I felt my juices gush again and eggs begin to pop out. I opened a drawer nearby and grabbed my vibrator so I could press it hard against my clit. I let out a moan as the eggs popped out of me quickly.

After 12 minutes, I felt my stomach wasn't filled with eggs anymore. I looked down and there were 24 eggs on my bed. I got up slowly and pushed them to the incubator. My pussy was really sore and I needed to take that medicine that Professor Birch gave me for pain. After I walked back to my bed, I grabbed my notebook and wrote my findings.

 _Venusaur/Mega Venusaur_

 _When acted upon to have sex, this pokemon will be gentle in foreplay. Once he enters a vagina, this pokemon shoves his whole penis into the being and will thrust hard. He will hold you as he fucks you to make it easy to stuff his cock inside of you. His cock will also thicken inside of you and if he is mega, the pokemon's cock will grow._

 _Eggs: 24_

 _Cum: thick, white cum Consistency of melted cheese. Smells like musk and apples. Tastes like honey crisp apples. Cum will not fit into pussy and coats mate with it._

 _Penis: Thick and dark green. 14 inches (22 in mega)_

 _Sex: 3 times (3_ _rd_ _time was mega and was coated in cum)_

 _EY_


	5. Charmander

I went to my bed inside to take a long nap. My pussy ached from the painful sex earlier. I needed a break before I moved on. I fell into a deep sleep and I began to dream about my encounter with Venusaur. My body began to get warm and some of my juices trickled down my legs.

I woke up feeling really hot. I saw my vibrating horse cock and some other sex toys to play with. I turned on the highest setting of vibration, grabbed my nipple clamps, and my butt plug. I clamped my nipple clamps on and stuffed my butt plug in before slowly making my way down the horse cock. My body convulsed and I let out a moan before I took all of the horse cock. After my encounter with Venusaur, the horse cock was a breeze. I started to bounce up and down on the horse cock as I felt my anus squeeze the butt plug and my breasts were hurting because of the nipple clamps.

"Fuck!" I moaned loudly before squirting onto the floor and made a small puddle. I walked to the bathroom to clean up.

As I walked out, Charmander was lapping at my puddle of juices on the floor. My body got hot watching his little tongue lap. I sat down and opened my legs. This let the cold air brush against my soaked hairs and the scent of my sex waft in the air. I noticed Charmander perk his head up and his cock begin to erect up. I blushed and rubbed my aching nipples till Charmander waddled over.

"Hello Charmander." I said softly. "Care to help?"

Before I knew it, Charmander was at my pussy which my hairs were slicked back and my lips were engorged. Charmander lapped at my lips and began to suck on my clit. I let out a moan as my body began to try and fuck his face. Charmander's little paw pushed into my pussy and thrusted while his tongue lapped. I knew I was going to orgasm but I squirted all over Charmander's snout.I blushed and picked up Charmander so his cock was facing my face.

My plump pink lips wrapped around his cock as I flicked my tongue on the tip. Charmander yipped as I began to suck and move my head. Charmander began to thrust as my tongue would flick his tip and then his balls.

"Char! Char!" I heard before a gush of hot liquid poured down my throat and I gulped it down. As I backed up, Charmander's red cock was engorged and before I knew it, Charmander slammed his cock into my pussy. I let out a moan as I began to play with my breasts.

 _Slick slick slosh smack slick slosh_

Our bodies were making noises as Charmander drilled into me. I had two orgasms already but I felt a tightness in my stomach before it releases and my pussy lips wrap tight around his cock once more. Charmander slammed his cock down and shot his hot white seed into me before bouncing back and covering my body. He skipped out as I made my way to the incubator with hot seed sloshing in my womb.

I laid down on the makeshift bed and felt the eggs beginning to form. I decided to rub my clit with one hand slowly while the other hand played with my nipples. Slowly, eggs began to pop out and I orgasmed. I panted and allowed myself to squirt on the bed before licking my fingers and taking the eggs to the incubator.

 _Charmander_

 _The lizard pokémon. Charmander can smell sex from a female whose pussy is horny. If you are wet with cum then beware Charmander. He will drill you in sex which makes you feel hotter. His cock is bright red and becomes engorged after foreplay. Cum is very warm. Nice and calming._

 _Eggs: 7_

 _Cum: White liquid that was hot down throat and womb. Tends to help the eggs_

 _Sex: Once oral and another with sex_

 _Penis: 7 1/2 inches long, red, engorged after foreplay_


	6. Charmeleon

I finished with releasing eggs from myself. I could taste my cum still in my mouth from when I licked my fingers. I wanted to be fucked more. It started out as making a dex for people about having sex with pokémon but now, I'm still doing the dex but have turned into a cum slut.

My pussy dripped and began to coat in my sweet scent as I saw Charmeleon curled up in the grass. I walked on by but I made sure to touch my pussy and make a squelching noise. I let out a whimper and Charmeleon's head popped up. He looked at me and looked at my crotch before growling deeply.

My cum dripped out as my nipples erected just watching Charmeleon's cock grow. I could just taste his hot seed gushing down My throat. I dipped my fingers into my pussy some more before pulling them out and licking them clean. While licking and sucking my fingers, I made sure to watch Charmeleon carefully. He was getting sexually frustrated before he pushed me onto the ground.

A thick tongue lapped at my nipples before it got closer to my pussy. Like the tease he is, he licked the outside of my pussy.

"Charmeleon." I whimpered as Charmeleon growled into my pussy. I gasped as his thick tongue entered my pussy and slurped. Hearing slurping noises woke my horny self and I began to play with my nipples. As Charmeleon focused on slurping my clit, his paw shoved into my pussy to my g spot.

"Charmeleon!" I moaned loudly as I pulled my nipples. His paw pounded me roughly as I heard both the squelching and slurping noises. One more pound against my g spot and I heard myself squirt out and Charmeleon sat up with his maw covered in my cum. I took some of the cum that was still squirting and lapped at it which made Charmeleon growl.

I crawled down and was met with his dark red cock. He was flaming red and engorged with white pre cum dripping out. I grabbed it in my hand and it felt hot. I licked the pre cum as Charmeleon groaned. It tasted of different spices. I began to suck his cock and lick the tip as Charmeleon made sounds that sounded like moans. I continued my work while also rubbing his sack. Charmeleon tried to thrust but I held his body still as I worked his cock. How I was sitting made the cold air hit my pussy and send waves of pleasure in me. I began to moan against his cock which made him moan. I felt some pre cum drip before Charmeleon shoved his cock down My throat like a cock sleeve and I felt him gush his seed. I tasted hot spices down my throat and like a drug, I tookit multiple times.

After a couple of times of his seed pouring into my throat, I was shoved back and Charmeleon hopped onto me and shoved his hot cock into my pussy. I felt like I was on fire with both of ours hot for each other. Charmeleon's thrusts started hard and rough as my pussy took his whole cock. He let out a growl as I reached down and rubbed my clit. The squelching noises and the sound of the cock meeting my pussy drove my senses nuts and I let out a moan while licking my fingers clean. Something about me licking and drinking my own cum turned Charmeleon on. This caused his thrusts to be fast and rough pounding me like a cock sleeve looking for release. I was taking this like a slut and feeling orgasm after orgasm.

"CHARMELEON!" I screamed. I finally had the biggest orgasm when I began to squirt everywhere. I was coating his cock, his legs, my legs, the grass, and I made sure to coat my hand in it. I was still squirting while he continued to fuck me roughly. I cleaned my hand while he watched.

His cock started to gush his seed and became rigid as his thrusts became more rough. My body felt super hot as he poured out for what felt like seven minutes. He used me like a cock sleeve and like a toy. I let out moans and screams. I lost track of how many orgasms I had but I know for sure that I squirted five times. He continued to thrust as his cock was still hard. My moans sounded like a banshee as I continued to lick some dripping cum.

"CHARMELEON FUCK ME LIKE THE SLUT I AM!" I screamed loudly that it echoed. I orgasmed hard as I felt my cum pour out like a volcano and still squirt like a water ride. My legs, his legs, his cock, the grass, and my hand I used to cup to drink my cum were coated. I licked my hand clean as Charmeleon growled and continued to thrust hard.

After two releases from Charmeleon, he buried his cock deep into my full womb and let out his seed. It felt like Niagra falls in my womb as my stomach enlarged some more. It was so fat and plump. My pussy milked him clean as he pulled out and his seed sprayed all over my body.

Charmeleon growled happily before he left my coated body. I tried to get up but my legs gave. I had to crawl to the incubator with my filled womb that made cum pour down my legs. As I laid down on the bed, I took some of the cum that still poured out and lapped it up like a puppy. I felt like a dirty slut but I felt more horny which led me to playing with my clit. I rubbed it roughly and pulled my nipples hard as I felt the eggs move.

I let out a moan as the eggs began to drop out of my pussy. I began to pull my nipple roughly as I began to pinch my clit. More eggs and cum poured out as I felt a high from this. I rubbed and pinched before I orgasmed hard.

"FUCK ME! I'M A DIRTY LITTLE SLUT!" I screamed as if someone was watching as I heard the squirting of my pussy. I felt light headed as I fainted from exhaustion.

I woke up and found the eggs at the bottom. I got up slowly and with my shaking legs, loaded the incubator and wrote my entry.

 _Charmeleon_

 _A horny lizard who loves to watch his owner drink her own cum. If you drink your cum, beware for some rough fucking and used as a cock sleeve. This lizard would rather you squirt and drink all of it than himself._

 _Eggs: 14_

 _Cum: thick and hot. Tasted like spices you cook with. Will cover your body and heat your pussy._

 _Sex: twice in oral and four rounds in sex_

 _Penis: 12 and a half inches. Thick and blood red. Hot._

 _EY_

 _(Forget about the spots on the pages, I had my hand coated in my own juices.)_


	7. Charizards

I got up from the desk where my journal sat and walked out. My pussy was really tender from those eggs and my nipples were tender too. I decided to go take a shower before searching for my dearest Charizard.

I got in the bathroom that was connected to my room. My breasts hung upright as I looked in the mirror. I smiled at my glowing body. I turned on the hot water since my muscles were crying out and decided to check something. I propped myself against the wall and pushed up to my pink pussy was facing towards the mirror. I was surprised, my pussy was much more open after having so much sex. I could fit my fist in there. I watched it become wet just thinking before hopping in the shower.

I took an hour long shower due to washing everywhere and masturbating with my fist and removable showerhead. I was still on a sexual high before I decided to run downstairs. I luckily ate something before I got in the shower so I had energy to go find Charizard. I looked around the house and he was not there. My naked body bouncing around while I walked looking for my Charizard. I began to wonder before a shadow loomed over me by the shed. I turned around and saw two Charizards. I forgot that my friend gave me her Charizard with the Y crystal as I had the X crystal to mega evolve. How could I forget?! More fun for me!

"Hey boys. How about a switcheroo action? One of you take me in my pussy and another chooses. You have your fill and then switch? I'd love to just be filled to the brim with your dragon cum." I said lustfully and luckily both my Charizards understood.

I was shoved against the wall and seeing two Charizards looking at me like prey. My wrists were pinned by my Charizard (let's call him Chary) while my friend's Charizard (she named him Charlie) was licking his maw. My chest heaved up and down before Chary licked my lips. We were sharing a kiss before I let out a moan in the kiss. Charlie had went straight for my pussy lapping at it like a fountain. I could feel all of my cum dripping into his mouth.

Chary backed up and took one breast in his maw. My milk was being drank by Chary while Charlie began to use his teeth to nip at my clit and slurp my juices.

"Oh fuck! You two are good boys. Such damn good fuckable boys!" I moaned while Chary switched breasts and Charlie stuck his claw in my pussy while slurping. I let out a scream as an orgasm took over. I squirted into Charlie's mouth, onto the floor, then Chary got under and drank the rest that I continuously sprayed.

I wobbled a bit before bending down to Charlie's erect 15 inch cock. He's quite big but not as big as Chary who is about 17 inches. They were my big boys. I wiggled my butt as I began to suck his cock. Charlie growled happily as Chary got behind and roughly thrusted into my pussy. I looked up and both Charizards began to mega evolve.

"OH FUCK!" I screamed as Charlie popped his cock from my mouth. "CHARY, YOU'RE GROWING INSIDE OF ME!"

I felt his cock thicken and grow deep in my pussy. I was screaming like a banshee as my pussy was ripped by a 20 inch black cock. I looked over to Charlie who grew to 17 inches and was bright red. He slammed his cock down my throat as I gagged and sucked.

Each rough thrust opened my pussy farther than before and I kept feeling myself squirt. I was non stop orgasming for 5 minutes. My eyes watered as Charlie used my throat as his cock sleeve and his claw kept pinching my clit. I was sure that there was a puddle underneath me.

I felt the thrusts get rougher with Charlie before he slammed his meat down my throat. I felt a gush of cum pouring into my stomach and making it bloat. As Charlie backed up, Chary rode me. Chary latched onto a breast as a claw was pinching my clit.

"OH FUCK!" I screamed feeling my largest orgasm after how many that I've lost track take over. My pussy squirted more onto the floor and I could make out a puddle. Charlie began to lap it up as Chary finally cummed into my womb. I twisted and milked his cock as my stomach bloated some more. I felt like I was on cloud nine as he continued to thrust. My body shook and I rolled my eyes back as his cum continued.

When Chary backed up, I fell to the floor. I felt myself lift off the ground before I was sat on Charlie's cock. I let out a moan like from those porn movies. He slid in and you would think how my pussy was ripped that I would not be tight? I was so fucking tight that Charlie pushed twice to get in.

Before I could take another breath, Chary entered me through my anus. I screamed as it spread harshly. My anus hasn't had anything this big. The biggest thing is my anal toy. Chary kept pushing and pushing till he my deepest part. He held me still with Charlie and I was panting. Every time I closed my eyes, sparks went off behind it. I looked Charlie in the eyes as what looked like a smirk appeared.

"What _pant_ are you _pant_ doing?" I panted out. Charlie bent down and began to suck my breasts while thrusting fast. I let out a moan as Chary growled and began alternating his thrusts. One would go in and the other would go out. Chary kept pinching and kneading my clit while Charlie kept sucking my breasts.

"Oh god! Please! Use me as a cum dump!" I moaned as Charlie and Chary growled happily. Their thrusts continued to alternate as I stayed caught in the middle. My clit was so sensitive that whenever Chary pinched it, my hips would thrust by themselves. I was moaning and screaming still like a banshee but you could hear the loud squelching noises of two cocks pounding me.

Chary began to pant as his thrusts got off balanced. I knew I was about to be filled with his dragon cum. Chary growled before slamming hard and it almost felt it went deeper. I screamed as his hot cum gushed into my anus and poured out. I felt my pussy clamp down on Charlie's cock and squirt like a water show. Chary pulled out and continued to cum down my back and down my chest. I took a hand and licked the dragon cum.

Charlie's thrusts became faster and much harder. I could barely keep my eyes open when Charlie grabbed my hips and drilled into me. I felt him bury into me and his hot cum gush into my womb and bloated my stomach larger than before. I let out a loud moan before I fainted.

I woke up on a soft bed and a rock hard stomach. My eyes felt heavy but I opened them. I noticed my stomach still grew since the last I knew. That must have meant that the two Charizards were still horny dragons and fucked me while I was fainted. Just a cum dump. I felt my pussy become soak. I lifted my head to see a puddle under me.

I felt the eggs move and begin to push. I reached around my large belly and rubbed my clit. It was still sensitive from Chary and Charlie so my hips thrusted. I felt hot. Like I was on fire. I felt some pops as I watched a few eggs pop out.

I began to pinch and pull my clit as I whined. I have never whined but fuck it was hot. I felt my pussy squirt hard as tons of eggs popped out. My stomach still had not gotten smaller. I guess getting fucked numerous times by two Charizards make tons of eggs.

I continued to rub myself and after what felt like 15 minutes, I finally finished. I gushed like a water show and I lapped my cum up from what sprayed on me or around me but I was sore. I couldn't stand up. I crawled to the incubator and placed all the eggs in it. I crawled back over to my desk but I did pause to rub my soaked pussy on the floor because I was still horny. I finally crawled into the chair and sat on the edge so my clit rubbed the chair but I wrote.

 _Charizard (x2)_

 _From the two Charizards that I fucked, they each took after one of the two mega stones. Be cautious because they will fuck you hard even if you aren't awake. Their cocks were so big and after my stomach bloated 3 times more than usual, I had to spend 15 minutes getting eggs out. Also be cautious because they will pinch your clit and suck milk out of your breasts just to hear you scream and make you super sensitive._

 _Eggs: 42 (from both)_

 _Cum: thick consistency. Comes in loads. Hot to body and throat. Will coat mate but will try to force all of it in throat, pussy, or anus._

 _Penis:_

 _Charizard X: 17 inches and bright red while also being hot. Grew to 20 inches with mega stone. Thick black cock that almost burned._

 _Charizard Y: 15 and 1/2 inches and bright red. Hot to touch but with mega, grew to 17 inches and dark red. Almost burned to touch._

 _Sex: (for the part I was awake for)_

 _Twice in pussy from both Charizards. Once down throats which was Y. Once in anus which was X._

 _EY_


	8. Squirtle

I finished and closed my journal. I felt so horny. I humped the chair till I felt myself edge. I stopped and headed to my bedroom to go to sleep. A girl's got to sleep! Even if she's horny out of her brains. I made sure to sleep with my wet pussy so I had a wake up call tomorrow.

I will let you know that when I woke up, I could have orgasmed there. Damn, my pussy had soaked my under bed sheet plus the blanket. I must have orgasmed in my sleep. But fuck, I needed to be fucked. I shuffled to where my legs were spread in front of my mirror. I could see my hole in my pussy and perky clit before I went to town.

Before I got to orgasm, I heard the door pushed open. It was my little Squirtle. He loves to wake me up in the morning. I will say that getting off a sexual high was hard especially when I had a cute little turtle. He hopped onto my bed and hugged me tightly. My bare breasts rubbed over his crotch. I decided to help myself and rubbed my perky nipples softly. I heard Squirtle gasp before he began to hump my nipple. I saw his cock perk upward.

"Hey bud, why don't you get yourself a treat?" I said as I put him to the side and I opened my legs. "My sweet honey needs to be eaten."

It did not take Squirtle twice to think before his little head was buried into my pussy. I let out a whine as his tongue lapped at my pussy. Squirtle wiggled with excitement as I felt a bubble blown on my pussy before popping. I moaned as Squirtle continued until I squirted out. Squirtle had his mouth open drinking all of the cum.

I panted before picking Squirtle up and setting his blue cock in front of my face. I licked the pre cum as Squirtle gasped. I wrapped my pink lips around his cock and sucked like a popsicle. It tasted like one too. I continued to suck and I took his balls in my mouth. He was making cute noises before his cold seed shot down my throat.

Squirtle pushed backed and quickly sunk his cock into my pussy. I let out a gasp before Squirtle's thrusts got slow. Painfully slow. I also felt more bubbles pop on my clit. I was moaning and whining for him to go faster. Squirtle continued to go slow.

The sounds of our sex and bodies sloshing against each other were echoing in the room. I felt like a porn movie. I began to imagine myself as a porn star. Squirtle is the innocent guy who isn't innocent and takes his time. Having camera crews close in on our bodies thrusting slowly and the sounds of our bodies filling the room.

Just imagining this and Squirtle taking his time, I squirted hard. I squirted so much that it poured onto my stomach and onto Squirtle's head. I reached down and coated my hand before licking it clean. Squirtle watched and I noticed he was about to cum. His thrusts were sloppy. Finally, his cock his the deepest it has been and my pussy clamped down. He could not move much but he gushed his cold seed into my pussy as my stomach grew a little. Squirtle was still caught in my snatch as I reached down and rubbed his balls. Squirtle cried out and his seed began to gush more. I began to rub them roughly until his cock couldn't gush anymore and I milked him clean. He backed up and I picked him up to suck him clean.

Squirtle ran away as I walked over to the lab room. I saw Squirtle on the way jerking off with my hot pink thong. I also noticed my other underwear were on the floor. I guess Squirtle isn't the only one.

I made it to the bed that was in the lab room. My pussy was wet and I felt the eggs harden up. I laid down with my legs apart before rubbing my clit. I felt the eggs move around and out. I let a whine out as I felt the first egg pop out. I closed my eyes and thought about a camera watching this and knowing others were masturbating. I felt my pussyconvulse and orgasm. The rest of the eggs popped out and I only squirted onto my hand which I quickly lapped away. I moved the eggs to the incubator before sitting down at my desk to write.

 _Squirtle_

 _You make think he's innocent but he's as dirty as the rest. He loves to drink the cum that is squirted out of a pussy and he loves to have sex slowly. He does like playing or sucking his balls. Might also jerk off with your underwear. Will also use bubbles as forplay._

 _Eggs: 8_

 _Cum: cold to taste and feel. Great to cool off. Thin and whispy too._

 _Penis: Around 7 inches. Bright blue and slightly thin._

 _Sex: once with mouth and once in the pussy._

 _EY_


End file.
